Closet
by Sydella
Summary: After returning from the future, Byakuran and Shoichi have some reconciling to do.


Byakuran had been wooing Shoichi for a while, ever since everyone returned from the future-that-never-was. Bouquets of flowers and lovey-dovey greeting cards arrived on Shoichi's doorstep every day. Shoichi's family gushed over the endless delivery of gifts, but the redhead himself was less enthusiastic. Muttering under his breath about running out of space to store all the flowers and cards, he buried himself in his work and ignored his old friend's increasingly desperate attempts to court him.

"It seems to me like you're avoiding him," Shoichi's sister remarked one day, as she read the most recent card, her eyes lighting up. "You're displaying the typical signs and symptoms of an ex who immerses himself in his work in order to avoid dealing with issues in his personal life…or love life, to be precise."

"Oh, so you're a psychologist now, Minami?" Shoichi replied irritably, not looking up from the math worksheet he was scribbling equations on. "I'm not avoiding him. I'm just…" he paused. "Taking a bit of time off to figure things out, that's all."

She rolled her eyes and flounced off. "Whatever."

It was impossible to go on disregarding Byakuran, however. Shoichi soon received an invitation to a Mafia event and, try as he might, he couldn't get out of going; attendance was mandatory. When he arrived, Yamamoto was chatting up a storm with some other guests. Shoichi accosted him.

"Have you seen Byakuran?" the redhead asked nervously.

Yamamoto looked around. "Byakuran? Nah. Actually, I'm also looking for him. I've been meaning to thank him for the whole miraculous healing thing. You know, when the Simon were coming after us?" Shoichi nodded. "Yeah, so anyway, why don't we look for him together?"

"Ah." Shoichi cleared his throat and felt an anxiety-fuelled pang of stomach-ache forming in his gut. "Um, I'm not looking for him. I mean, I am but only because I don't want him to see me. If I know where he is, I can successfully, er, lie low."

Yamamoto looked intently at him. "Is everything all right between you and him?" the Rain Guardian asked, curiosity and concern evident on his open, honest face.

"Well, the thing is…"

Fortunately, Shoichi was spared from having to frame a proper response when Yamamoto caught sight of Tsuna. Yamamoto was the type of person who couldn't go more than a few hours without touching someone, and Tsuna was conveniently sitting nearby, in all his smallness and cuteness. Yamamoto lunged at him and Shoichi made a quick escape.

Meanwhile, more guests were trickling in, including a very familiar and poorly disguised boy who claimed to be "definitely anyone but Byakuran". The bouncers instantly recognised him but didn't comment, granting him entry with a curt nod. He made a beeline for Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Have you seen Sho-chan?" he asked, then quickly corrected himself. "I mean, Shoichi."

"I think he went that way." Yamamoto pointed down the nearest corridor.

"Thank you." 'Not Byakuran' smiled. "By the way, neither of you ever saw me."

"Naturally." Tsuna squirmed. "Byaku-I mean, person who is not Byakuran, you're definitely not looking for your best friend, who is obviously not Shoichi."

The young Vongola heir was rewarded with a wink. "You and I understand each other so well, Tsunayoshi-kun."

While this conversation was taking place, Shoichi was sneaking into a disused room that contained nothing but some dusty furniture and outdated electrical equipment. "Good, there's no one else here," he observed out loud, breathing a sigh of relief. "Of all places, Byakuran won't think to find me in this room and I-GAH!"

Spanner suddenly crawled out from behind a closet. "Oh, it's you, Shoichi. What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I could ask you the same thing!" Shoichi stammered.

Shoichi held up a toolbox. "I've been asked to repair some of the machines in this room. With hardware changes and a bit of luck, I'll be able to restore them." He squinted at his friend and fellow mechanic, who was covered in a layer of dust and had visibly gone pale. "Are you all right?"

"No," Shoichi informed him, clutching his stomach. "I, uh, need to go to the washroom. You didn't see me, okay?"

Puzzled, Spanner shrugged. "If you say so. Do you have your pills with you?"

"No pills can save me now," Shoichi growled, as the pain in his stomach worsened. He yanked open the door, only to be greeted by the sight of Byakuran. Both boys froze and stared at each other in silence for a moment. Byakuran was the first to recover.

"Well, well, well. There you are. I've been looking all over for you, Sho-chan." Byakuran smiled coldly.

"More like _bombarding _me with gifts." Shoichi backed into the room as Byakuran slowly advanced towards him. Spanner watched them, frowning as if he was trying to figure something out.

"You never objected to that before," Byakuran pointed out. He glanced at Spanner. "Why don't you leave? Sho-chan and I need a little privacy."

Spanner guiltily ducked his head and hurriedly left. Shoichi glared at the blonde's retreating back. The door closed behind Spanner with a click.

Shoichi folded his arms. "What do you want, Byakuran?"

Byakuran reached out and touched Shoichi's cheek. The redhead flinched but did not pull away.

"What's wrong?" Byakuran asked softly. "Ever since we got back, you've been behaving strangely towards me."

Shoichi snorted. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's something to do with the fact that you tried to massacre the Vongola and take over the world. Oh, and you also tried to have me killed."

"Don't forget that I also made you my second-in-command and you betrayed me at the drop of a hat." Byakuran studied Shoichi's dimly lit features. "We were both simply doing what we felt entitled to do, Sho-chan. Tell me, if you had been told that there is an infinite number of universes, wouldn't you have done the same as me? Being able to connect with all of your parallel selves-wouldn't that intoxicate you with power?"

"Don't put me on the same level as you," Shoichi retorted, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Byakuran's expression darkened and he raised a hand as if to strike Shoichi, but then simply pushed a lock of red hair away from Shoichi's face. "But we _are _on the same level, Sho-chan. Everyone is. By nature, humans always want more power."

Shoichi considered Byakuran's words. "You have a point," he admitted grudgingly. "But still. Even so-"

"Even so, it was wrong of me to do what I did. Yes, I agree." Byakuran stared at his redheaded friend. "But is it really fair that you shut me out after reality was reset and we returned to this era? Even dictators need companionship, Sho-chan." He held a hand out. "May I have your forgiveness?"

Shoichi was silent for a few seconds, then hesitatingly reached out and shook Byakuran's hand. "I forgive you."

Byakuran grinned. "Good. And now that we've gotten this little dispute out of the way…" He pulled a startled Shoichi towards him. "I have a plan, Sho-chan, and I want you to help me carry it out."

Back in the midst of the party, Spanner was talking to Tsuna and Yamamoto. "So you just left them there?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right, Vongola." Spanner sucked on a lollipop. "I suppose I'd better go check on them."

"Haha, can Tsuna and I tag along?" An unsuspecting Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

Tsuna looked apprehensive. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Spanner shrugged. "No harm will result from it, I'm sure. Come on."

The trio trooped to the disused room. No sound came from within. Spanner smiled nervously and slowly opened the door. "Uh, hello?" he called out.

There was a crash and the doors of the closet swung open to reveal Shoichi and Byakuran, who tumbled out messily and landed in a heap on the floor. Yamamoto and Tsuna jumped, and even Spanner, the calmest and oldest, involuntarily took a step backwards.

"Hey, you guys. Ooh, my head's spinning. I need air." Shoichi hastily pushed past them and stumbled out of the room. His face had turned almost as red as his hair. Yamamoto, Tsuna and Spanner watched him go, bemused.

"What happened?" Spanner asked, turning back to face Byakuran.

Byakuran flashed him a dimpled smile, all innocence and charm. "What happened, you ask? Why, we were in the closet, of course!"

Spanner was confused at first, and then the truth sank in with the force of profound realisation.

"Oh," He smirked and exchanged a meaningful glance with Yamamoto and Tsuna. "I _see_."


End file.
